<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Book Of Stories! by MintyBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437894">My Book Of Stories!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBear/pseuds/MintyBear'>MintyBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Music, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Original Female Character, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBear/pseuds/MintyBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝓗𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓸 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝔂 𝓑𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓸𝓯 𝓢𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼! 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓫𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓯𝓾𝓵𝓵 𝓸𝓯 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓽 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻𝔂'𝓼 𝓶𝓪𝓭𝓮 𝓫𝔂 𝓶𝔂𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯. 𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓮 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓲𝓷𝓼𝓹𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓫𝔂 𝓼𝓸𝓷𝓰𝓼 𝓸𝓻 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓭𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓲𝓷𝓼𝓹𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷. 𝓘 𝓱𝓸𝓹𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓮𝓷𝓳𝓸𝔂 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓯𝓮𝓵𝓽 𝓫𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓸𝓯 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻𝔂'𝓼, 𝓪𝓼 𝓶𝓾𝓬𝓱 𝓪𝓼 𝓘 𝓭𝓸. 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓪𝓵𝓼𝓸 𝓬𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓼𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓮𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸𝓹𝓲𝓬𝓼. 𝓖𝓻𝓪𝓫 𝓪 𝓶𝓾𝓰 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓯𝓪𝓿𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓴, 𝓬𝓾𝓭𝓭𝓵𝓮 𝓾𝓹 𝓲𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓯𝓪𝓿𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝓫𝓵𝓪𝓷𝓴𝓮𝓽, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓮𝓷𝓳𝓸𝔂!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Please pull up the song Heather while reading, it makes this better.)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p>Heather was a beautiful person. She was kind, sweet, and a lovely person to be around. Her midnight hair bounces on her shoulder whenever she walks. Her polyester sweater, fuzzy and warm. It's rosy pink fabric highlighting her milky shoulders. Her legs, tender and lean. Her lips could curve into the dreamiest of smiles. Her face, complete with freckles dotting her small button nose. Her body was like a dolls', her curves and structure. Her touch was like a never ending abyss that you wouldn't want to leave. Her toes stood out like rolly pollies in her heeled sandals. Rounded yet firm, they curled in on each other when she spoke. Her voice is as angelic as herself. She never hated anybody, and nobody ever hated her.</p><p>She liked to hold hands with the ones who she loved. Her hands were soft, never oily or greasy. She loved everybody and everybody loved her. She was friends with everybody and tried her best to fit into every friend group. The nerds, geeks, weebs, alt, emo, edgy, no matter who you were you loved her. She had no enemies or bullies. In fact, she was the one who often brought peace to both sides. She is the one who brings love any harmony to anyone and everybody. She was a sight for sore eyes, mesmerizing everyone that knew her.</p><p>Heather had a best friend named Charlie. Charlie loved everyone and everybody. She had met Heather on the 3rd of December. They were comparing each other's sweater's under the bright night's light. The moon had shone brightly that night, illuminating their faces. Charlie had seen the light glistening on her love's face. Her complexion was mesmerizing to Charlie, the way that you could see how clear her face was. The dimples when she smiled after hearing a funny joke. Charlie believed that she was brighter than the blue sky. She loved her so much, so much so that she even went to extreme lengths to make this night perfect. "Hey Heather, I have something to ask of you." Heather looked to Charlie and smiled. "Of course! How can I help you?" Charlie looked at Heather's almond colored eyes and smiled. Though she was hesitating, Charlie opted to grab her face and pull her close. </p><p>"I love you Heather, and I always have. You comfort me when I need it without hesitation. You're a wonderful person and that's what I like about you. You're willing to help anyone out at a moment's notice. Your eyes are like the night's sky, shining like a thousand stars when you're happy. Your face makes me happy because I know that you won't change for anybody else. You don't let anybody's comments hurt you and you're confident in yourself. You make me feel starstruck. I only feel happy when I'm with you. I love you so much Heather, please consider being my girlfriend." Heather looked at Charlie and started to cry. "I love you too Charlie, I love you to!" Heather jumped onto Charlie and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and full of love and passion. Curling her hands in Charlie's sweater as the iridescent light shined on them. When Heather jumped down from Charlie's hold on her she looked at her. </p><p>Charlie looked back to Heather and had a question. "Why would you kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty." Heather grabbed onto Charlie and hugged her tight with no intent on letting her go. She whispered, her voice dripping like flowing honey. Comforting her partner, she told her one simple sentence. "You gave me your sweater." Charlie didn't understand what she had just said. "It's just polyester." Heather pulled back and looked at her with a loving gaze. She started to cry tears of love and compassion. "Well I like you better." They shared a loving kiss under the Moonlight as their love for each other blossomed into a cocoon of happiness. They're love for one another never fleeting nor breaking.</p><p> </p><p>Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this love story, it is one of the first that I have written. Thank you for reading this, and I hope that you enjoyed this! I'll be updating this whenever I feel like it (Pretty Often) so watch out for those. Anyways, keep being awesome and remember; everyone here is valid no matter who you are. You are a great person and don't forget that. If your going through something, please remember that you can talk to someone about it! Have a good night and stay safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Please listen to the song 'we fell in love in october' by girl in red while reading this.)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p>It had been a hard day at school. You were currently going to a College little way's away from your hometown. You had nobody to talk to during class like most people do. You always felt like you stuck out like a sore thumb because of your lack of social skills. Your family lived really far away and never came to visit you in your little apartment. You had saved up for it after working extra hours at a restaurant downtown. The city's were never easy to maneuver around, in fact you found it so difficult that you often stayed away from it. </p><p>The feeling of being alone crept in as you looked around. As a working adult that goes to College, you never really had the piece of mind to look for a love partner. You figured that it was much easier to stay out of a relationship rather than complicate thing's. As you were walking to your apartment, you decided to go to a little coffee shop instead. As you turned around you pulled out your phone and loaded up some music. As you walked you were singing along to the melodic music playing in your ears. You felt true and utter happiness seeping out and spreading all over your body. No longer feeling empty; you decided to walk a little faster seeing how it was starting to get dark out.</p><p>The coffee shop was small and quaint, it was truly a wonderful place to be. Walking inside of the shop, you were greeted with the smell of sweet cream and coffee beans. The light grinding sound as the machine pushed out the delectable liquid. The scent of vanilla and caramel hits your nose as you take a seat in a booth away from others. Comforting waves of calmness fill your body as you look around. Light's were dimmed low to create the perfect atmosphere of both comfort and calm. People buzzed around you, their chatter filling the air. It was all background noise to you though as you pulled out your laptop. Sitting in this shop filled you with inspiration, the feeling to write something itching away at your thought's.</p><p>As you were typing away on your computer, you noticed someone standing at your booth. You looked up to see a waitress ready to take your order. You had decided to get Chai Tea, something that you loved to drink. As she walked away you went back to work writing your book. Inspiration kept pouring out of you as you wrote more and more. Hearing a 'clank!' sound, you looked at the table to see your fresh cup of brewed Chai Tea. The waitress had already walked away before you had a chance to thank her. </p><p>Taking a sip of the hot tea, you noticed the warm cinnamon taste on the tip of your taste buds. It made you feel warm inside; a feeling that you liked a lot. Deciding to call a waitress you ordered a snicker doodle cookie. As you waited for it to arrive, you decided to continue writing your story. The sound of soft jazz was being played in the background as you drank your tea. The waitress stopped at your booth and handed you a plate of snicker doodle cookies. Before she could leave you asked her for a refill of your Chai Tea. A teacup was picked up and brought to the backroom as she filled it with more tea.</p><p>Arriving back at the booth, she set the teacup down on the table and left you alone. You were almost done with your book, and were quite relieved to have it close to finished. You picked up a cookie and dipped it into your tea, scenting it with its cinnamon flavor. You put it into your mouth and relished in the flavor that it brought. You felt at ease and looked outside. The sky was a beautiful dark grey, the clouds heaped together forming thunderous rain clouds. Rain was pouring from the sky as if it was shedding a tear. You were truly comfortable in your quaint little coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chlorine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Warning! This contains depressing topics/depression, abuse and suicide. Please proceed with caution. Please listen to the song 'Chlorine' by Twenty One Pilots while reading this.)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p> </p><p> I always wondered why I was different from the others. Why was I raised this way? Why was I neglected, starved, and abused? What had I ever done to deserve this? Why do other families get to be so happy while ours is crumbling down? Our family is so dysfunctional to the point that you get yelled at for no reason. People have happy families, so why can't we? Why do we have to be so fucked up?</p><p>I always liked to swim. The smell of Chlorine filling my nose as I inhale the scent. The burning sensation I get when it goes into my nose. The way it makes my brain bubble and fizzle out. The way it makes me feel like I'm on a drug too strong to quit. That feeling I get when I smell it, it's purely euphoric for me. I love how I feel like there's not a care in the world. The way my eyes go crossed and loopy. My eyes turn red and the pressure behind it is unbearable. It's a purely bittersweet combination for me.</p><p>Everyone at my school doesn't understand me. Talk to them and they think you're crazy. Step out of line and you get a beating. Talk back and get yelled at. It's a never ending cycle. A Cycle that no matter how hard I try, I can never break out of. Everyone that I meet disgusts me. Their fake attitudes and perfect personalities. It sickens me to the very core. Someone needs to teach them that Life doesn't work that way. They need to learn.</p><p>My family hates me, which is why I lock myself up. I stay in my room so i don't bother anyone. People I love beat me. They treat me horribly to the extent that I just don't care as much anymore. It still hurts but it's gotten better. I've changed myself to be how others see fit for me. My auburn hair that I loved so much, turned blonde and short. My curves and thickness are gone now. I have a small dainty waist and an acceptable breast size now. I wear t-shirts and jeans with tennis shoes instead of being who I want to be. I have no acne and have a flawless complexion. I always smile with my white teeth. My Dad says that this is what everyone likes, that I'll be accepted if I am like this. I always wear makeup so I look pretty, covering up my freckles that I loved so much. My unnatural beauty is as fake as the tan on my skin. My mother still loves me despite being told not too. She said that she doesn't care about what I look like as long as I'm happy.</p><p>I have different ways to make me happy. Happiness for me is being satisfied with yourself and your actions during the day. As long as the people around me are happy, then I am too. If I'm not happy, then I make myself happy. Whether it's drinking the night away or eating as much as I can and purging. These always remind me that I need to be the perfect person. I need to, I have to be the perfect person. If I'm not, then what good am I?</p><p>I get sad often. When I do, I drink. When I drink, it takes the stress away and replaces it with a feeling of being calm. It calms me down when I'm hysterical or when I'm too upset to think. Pretending that I'm happy while I'm sad hurts my heart, it makes me not want to go on anymore. I hate it, I hate how I feel so weak and how I can't do a thing. That's why I pretend that I'm happy. When I'm especially sad I go into the shed behind our house and get the bag of Chlorine. We use it to keep our pool clean, but I use it for something else. I carry the bag into my room and set it down. I take the Chlorine tablets and pop them into my mouth. Next I might take some of the liquid chlorine and take a shot of that. I know that Chlorine is bad for you and that it can kill you, but it's okay. As long as I'm here, then I'm fine.</p><p>My heart starts to hurt and I look at the table. While thinking I must've had more tablets and shots then what I'm used to. I fell onto my side and laid down. My body created a thud as I did so. My vision was getting blurry and my eyes were burning. My heart was burning and I couldn't breath. It felt like I was being suffocated from the inside out due to all of the chemicals in my system. As I took my final breath I recalled my favorite line of a song that I familiarize myself with. 'Sippin' on straight Chlorine.' </p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Warning: Depressing topics ahead, also please listen to 'eyes blue like the atlantic pt. 2' while reading this.)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p> </p><p>Do you ever get an overwhelming feeling without knowing what that feeling is? The feeling of worthlessness, emptiness, sadness, consuming you without hesitation. The feeling of being stressed out can do a lot to a person. Same with being overwhelmed, under pressure, the list goes on and on. There is no stopping the ever growing emotions that a person can have. People will crumble under pressure without hesitation. Not giving any thoughts on the matter before diving down into the never ending flow of emotions.</p><p>The best way to describe an emotionally tired person is to think about the outline of a person. Imagine the outline of a person, they're body is filled with a never ending swirl of colors; mixing together to create new emotions. They're heart is full of color, bursting with it even. Now imagine another outline of a person, except without any color. The inside is empty and just a plain shade of black. The heart is white with cracks in it, chipping away at that person's feelings and emotions. You see, when the first example starts to get sad, they're outline dims but never empty's. When someone who is already emotionally tired gets sad, they're outline stay's the same. No color or shade, just the same lonely heart chipping away until there's no more left.</p><p>Sometime's people feel like there's absolutely no use for them in the world anymore. People feel like they're absolutely useless and shouldn't be here right now. Other's may feel like their stuck in tar, sinking until it swallow's them whole. Sometime's we may wonder if someone feels the same way. Then we remember that sometime's our emotions are harder to explain than others. Have you ever tried to explain how you feel only to freeze up and not know what to do? The harsh feeling of the reality that they won't understand what you feel.</p><p>Emotions can be a difficult thing to deal with. Are we built to feel this way or is it something that has been programmed into us? Why do people feel certain emotions when other's simply don't. How come there are moment's in life where everything get's so difficult that you want to disappear but just can't? Is there a way to describe when you want to just vanish but you just physically can't? A lot of people may feel that way but there's no way to possibly describe it. Have you ever felt like crying and laughing at the same time? On one hand you feel sad but on the other hand you just feel so happy that you could die. Have you ever felt so happy that you feel like your suffocating? It's not a pleasant feeling, being so happy that you almost can't process things. The tingly feelings in your throat as it feels like it's closing up. The way your body curls in on itself as the happiness overwhelm's you.</p><p>Have you ever felt like your alone? Like your truly alone and that nobody could possibly understand you. No matter how you deal with it that you'll always be alone. The feeling of wanting to be acknowledged by someone but without being seen. The feeling of not wanting to be so alone to the point where you feel sad. Wanting to get help but not wanting to move out of your zone. Have you ever felt like no matter how much help that you receive how you'll always be alone. How no amount of help, love, and support can change you for the better. Have you ever wanted to get help because you need it and not because you want it? Like you want to get help but you also just want to stay where you are because it's just comfortable?</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: I'm just sitting here listening to (song above) and writing this as I listen. It's a pretty relaxing song to listen to and it helps me a lot! The inspiration I get from music is always fun to write out. Have a good day or night and stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Warning: Rape, please skip if uncomfortable, this chapter gets heavy. Also, please listen to the slowed down version of 'Cake' by Melanie Martinez.)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p> </p><p>It had been a warm summer day out in the city streets of San Diego, California. The scent of vanilla scented candles wafted strongly throughout the household. In said house lived two people that got along with everyone and anyone who knows them. The first person is a young girl by the name of Emma. She had beautifully long flowing hair. It was a dark auburn that often matched the bark of a willow tree inside of a forest. She often had green leaf clips in her hair because of it. Her face had the occasional acne on it but never to major. She had round-circular glasses that fit her face well. Her lips were a juicy blood red that shined with the strawberry gloss on them. You could often catch her with glittery eye shadow on with a well done winged eyeliner.</p><p>The second person that resides in this household is Emma's older sister, Bella. She had blond hair that was usually in two buns with hair coming down in the back. She had freckles dotting her face, mostly on her nose and spread across her cheeks. She loved to read books and watch tv shows in her room. Emma loved to go outside and be active, keeping her healthy at all times. Together, they were the perfect sibling duo. No one could break them apart; that is until one night.</p><p>Bella, at the age of 27 had fallen in love with a man named Daniel. Daniel had nothing wrong with him and was well liked by others. No one hated him and he most certainly didn't have it in his heart to hate anybody. So why did Emma not like him? The reason is simple, he was to touchy with her. While Bella is is in her final year in College to get her degree in science and technology, Emma is still in high school. Her second year at that. She had a few bullies, but nothing to major. No one ever hurt her, she had too many friends that would protect her from it.</p><p>Daniel however, he was a College dropout. He had a nice job though, so she couldn't complain. He would always get near Emma and say things that would make her uncomfortable. She absolutely hated him, and whenever she tried to talk to her sister about it Bella would never listen. She would go on about how perfect he was for her, how he was an absolute angel to her. However one night it had gotten to far for her and she tried to stop it. Things never go as planned do they?</p><p>It was a late night, Bella had gone out and stayed at her friend's house for the night. She had trusted her boyfriend Daniel to babysit her younger sister. Emma had been sitting on the couch, scrolling on her phone when Daniel had gotten up and sat next to her. He would get close to her and say things and compliment her. "You smell just like vanilla, I wonder what you would taste like?" or thing's like "You must taste like buttercream, my sugarsweet HoneyBear." Finally, she had had enough and stood to get up when Daniel had grabbed her hand. </p><p>"Where do you think your going Darling?" He looked up at her with a smirk and pulled her back down. She had fallen down onto the couch, her phone had dropped to the floor in surprise. Emma had made an effort to get him off of her, but it was no use. She was stuck and she couldn't call for help seeing as her phone was on the floor. He had kissed her, Emma making an effort not to kiss him back. Daniel pulled back and looked at her, a look of hope and excitement was twinkling in his murky grey eyes. "I feel like I'm just missing something whenever you leave, we've got all the ingredients; except you loving me." He looked back at her and continued to violate her throughout the evening. She had made every effort to get him to stop, but it did nothing against the  hungry animal that Emma had had to face.</p><p>When he was done with her, he said some words before leaving her there on the couch; all worn out and tired. "Your skin is warm like an oven, your kiss is sugary sweet." She had been crying the entire time, begging for this monster to stop. He never complied to her wishes though. Daniel had left her there that night, and never returned to his girlfriend Bella, or his victim; Emma. Emma had been found the next day by her sister exposed on their living room couch. Bella had called an ambulance and deleted Daniel's number, hoping to never see him again after last night's events. She had already known who it was, no doubt about it. She knew that she should've listened to her sister's warning's, but she never did.</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: I cringed while writing some of this, I also didn't intend this chapter to be this heavy. Sorry about that, on a lighter note, thank you for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wₐₜₑᵣₘₑₗₒₙ ₛᵤgₐᵣ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Please listen to the song 'Watermelon Sugar' by Harry Styles while reading this.</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p>A bowl of strawberries were on a table while music filled the calm nighttime air. Teenagers crowded the beach as they were dancing and having the time of their lives. A bonfire was going in the middle as the pure white sands where filling the spaces between their feet. Watermelon Sugar punch was in glasses, no sign of alcohol in the area. They were here to have fun and distract themselves from their problems. Not by doing drugs but by spending the night dancing away. There were girls dancing, boys talking; and the occasional couple sharing a loving kiss under the moonlight. The trees nearby were swaying to the beat of the music being played on the small portable radio.</p><p>Singing was heard throughout the area and hair was tossed out of ponytails. Everyone had let loose and relaxed, truly feeling chill. The sand got on some of the food as it was being kicked up by some of the aggressive dancing by others. A barbecue was on and grilling burgers and hot dogs. People were screaming yelling there hearts out as they were playing in the water. Everyone was laughing at some of the things going on that some of the various groups of people kept doing. Dents in the sand were a sign of them dancing till their content. Nothing was happening that could cause trouble for the teens. They continued to dance the night away as they started to feel the feeling of the Watermelon Sugar high kicking in.</p><p>Summer had begun a few months back and they had begun their summer vacation. It was currently a nice clear evening as they all had some harmless fun. Nobody had gotten hurt and they had left any drama to be dealt with the next day. Music was blasting and everyone was having a good time. It was a wonderland for some, the feeling described as simply euphoric for some. The epiphany that tonight caused can be expressed as the best night ever. </p><p>People were enjoying themselves as they felt their worries slipping away. Soon enough, everyone forgot the reason as to why they were trying to forget in the first place. They had opted to ignore the feeling of whatever worries they had and enjoy the night. Arms were slung around shoulders, blunts lit by some kids who had brought cannabis with them, and kids having fun. Everyone was singing along to the song on the radio and not caring. Glasses were drunken from and refilled with the addicting taste of Watermelon Sugar.</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: I thought that this was a pretty good chapter, it was lighthearted and really fun to write. Also, this one of my favorite songs now! Anyways, have a good night and stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Warning: Anxiety, Paranoia, and slight hints of Depression, please skip over this if you need to. Also, please listen to the slowed down version of the song 'Overwhelmed' while reading this.)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p> </p><p>I was walking in school and I felt everyone looking at me. 'Why, had I done something wrong again? Whatever I had done must've been bad. What happened and is everybody okay? Did someone die?' I continued to walk down the hallway, their imaginative stares piercing my back. I'm a paranoid person; I knew that already. Whenever someone calls my name I freak out and always assume the worst. I think that people are going to hate or hurt me, what's wrong with me?</p><p>I walked into class and sat down in my seat. The judging stares of thousand's of people staring at me. It felt suffocating, I couldn't breath. It was as if I was the defendant and the court was hellbent on finding me guilty. I hated feeling this guilty and stressed out over seemingly nothing. I heard the whispers of some girls a few seats away from me. 'Are they talking about me? Did I do something wrong, perhaps do something bad?' I pulled out my math binder and looked at the board. Math equations were never my strong suit; but I wasn't horrible at them. I could hold my own at the very least. That was when the teacher started talking to the class.</p><p>While he was talking about the questions on the board, my head was down as i was looking at my hands. Suddenly I heard my name being called out; and just like that everyone's attention was on me again. I looked to the board and saw a different problem on the projector. I looked at the room ahead of me and started to shake. I tried to process what the correct answer would be but instead hurt my head. The words and picture's ended up blurring together. I didn't want to tell them that I couldn't see after all this time, that means that they waited for noting and wasted their time on me!</p><p>My hands started to tangle each other, fingers curling together only to be released and moved together in another position. I started rubbing my arms and put my head down again. When I was about to answer someone behind me said the correct equation. I tried looking behind me to see who talked but was instead met with the feeling of everyone staring at me again. I jumped and turned back around and looked at the board. Soon enough the feeling of peoples eyes started to leave my body. 'That's good.' I sighed in relief and wrote down the lesson in my binder.</p><p>Class was over and everyone had started leaving. Soon enough I was left alone in the room by myself. The teacher hadn't bothered to check if we were all out yet and turned off the classroom's light's. She hadn't closed the door yet though so I had enough time to get out before he came back. As I left the room I headed into the cafeteria and sat down at my usual lunch table, waiting to be called for lunch. I decided to pull out my phone and start writing. When I was at lunch I often wrote how I was feeling throughout the day so I could look back at it later and compare how my day's go.</p><p>As I was writing in my phone I heard my name being called and looked over to my friend Maria. She asked me if I was ok and I responded with a simple yes. Our lunch table was called so we stood up to get lunch. As I was walking I noticed different pairs of eyes on me, staring at me. 'I bet their looking at me because of how ugly I am.' I continued walking to the lunch line and stood still when I reached it. My phone was in my pocket, my earbuds curled around it. After grabbing my lunch I sat back down and pulled out my phone again. I felt something on my neck and felt a chill go down my spine, shaking my body. I put my hand on the back of my neck and felt that nothing was there. After I brought my hand back I heard some singing. My friend's singing some of their favorite song's from Hamilton. They were singing quite loudly though and I felt their attention on us. All of the attention slowly started to make me feel more and more overwhelmed. My anxiety started creeping inside of me, slowly making it hard to breath. It made me silent as it became hard to speak.</p><p>Everything was to much for me to process. My friend's looked at me and slowly everyone else who's attention that was on them was now on me too. They asked me if I was ok. "I'm fine." They looked away from me and continued to sing Hamilton. I really wished that I was more independent in my self. It feels like I'm somebody else most of the time and not my own person, as if my mind wasn't my own. Everything was to much for me to handle sometime's and I didn't like it. I started to feel a little bit better though and continued about the rest of my day.</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: Hey Everybody! I really like this chapter because it's kind of like me in a way? I don't know, I like to associate myself with songs. Thank You for reading, Peace!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Michelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Please listen to the slowed down version of the song 'Michelle' for this.)<br/>3rd Person POV</p><p> </p><p>It was a bright summer day. The sun was out and about, bringing light and clarity to all that lived below it. People were seen bickering and bustling around in a busy high school building. There were couples holding hands, people acting like fools, and the occasional bully picking on kids. Susan Mikeenly was dating a girl named Michelle. She had brown hair that was always tied off in a messy bun. She had a slim frame and beautiful green eyes that could pierce through your soul. No one had found a reason to dislike her, nor befriend her. She was someone that was often alone at lunch or by herself in the halls on her way to class. She was a pretty good student who got everything right. She loved her family and found no imperfections in herself. </p><p>Susan had blond hair and blue eyes, the standard barbie look going on as well. Her waist was like a doll's, her legs were tender and lean. She had ruby red lips and a cat eyeliner wing on her eyes. the best way to describe her outfit's were that of the Grunge look. She always had on some sort of flannel with a rock band tee shirt with some Vans and black ripped jeans Everyone hated her, and she hated them. Susan found no reason to get along with the very people that didn't like her.</p><p>Recently, there had been a strain in the two girl's relationship. Michelle was getting more popular with the other kids in their school. She had left her girlfriend in the dust, to fend for herself in the rough world that is high school. She was alone, unneeded, and worst of all unwanted. Nobody wanted her, whether to hang out or to sit with at lunch. She was always alone now; sitting on the bus watching her girlfriend sit and laugh with the popular kids was getting to much for her. Michelle hadn't done anything wrong right? Surely she still loved her sad girlfriend that had started to doubt herself? </p><p>It was 3 months in when Susan saw it. She was walking down the halls of their school when she had seen that dreadful sight. Hands lifted to rub to her eyes, rubbing them harshly. It had to be a mistake right? There was no way that her love was cheating on her, was there? Everyone had been surrounding them. It was a circle crowding around the pair kissing in the hallway, phones were out and already set on record. Susan walked forward and went through the crowd to the very front until there was nobody blocking her from seeing that horrible sight.</p><p>She felt angry, hurt, betrayed, and most of all sad. She thought that she could trust her, HER love. "Michelle, Michelle!" That caught her attention. She pulled away from the boy's face and looked to her former girlfriend. She had a look of distraught and shock on her face. Her cherry red lipstick was stained on the boy's lips, painting his once pink lips a dark red. "You are a monster from Hell!" Susan was crying, tears were falling down her face at rapid speeds. There was no stop to them, flowing like a waterfall at dawn. She hated it, she hated her. "You know just how to be cruel when you shake your hips that way." She took a pause to laugh to herself. "I don't care what you say, Michelle. Michelle, you are a monster from Hell!" All you could hear in that hallway, were the cursed screams from a heartbroken lover. Her yells and pleads of why she had done this to her, why she had betrayed her stuck out in the once empty hallway like a sore thumb.</p><p>"I'm such a fool." She started to walk away from the scene, but not before Michelle had run up to her. "Please stop! It was a simple and honest mistake, it won't happen again!Just stay with me; I can't handle being alone. I need you, I can't live without you!" Susan looked back at her with a look of disgust. "I don't care what you say." She looked back at her girlfriend, angry and upset. She had thought that Michelle would be there for her, to support her. That they would be together forever. "Michelle, Michelle you are a monster from Hell." As she walked away she spoke one last time. "Michelle, Michelle you are a monster from Hell."</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: Hello, thank you for reading this! I thought that this would be pretty cool to write. Anyways, I'll see you next time, stay healthy and be safe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 【Ｔｒａｉｎ　Ｒｉｄｅ】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Warning: Suicide and depressing topics, Please read with caution. Idea is from the slowed down version of 'Dead By Dawn' by Suicide Boys. It was the video with a train, that should help you find it.)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p> </p><p>He had just come home after a long day at work. He was a photographer, a pretty famous one at that. Everyone loved to look at his work no matter who they were. Kids, adult's, the elderly, they all loved to look at them because they all shared one thing in common. Peculiar, that was the best way to describe his artwork. It was a sense of peculiarity that made them weird but oddly fascinating to look at. He would take pictures of some of the oddest things. Pigs, Food, Perfume, they all shared the same vibe. No one knew for sure how or why they felt this way towards a picture, but quite frankly they didn't want to know. All they knew it that the way he took his pictures could go to extreme lengths.</p><p>Kevin was a nice man to be around. 22, had a nice job; even a wife to go home too. So what was it about this man that made everyone around him so uneasy? Well, it's his determination and will to take photographs. He would go outside and go in front of a grizzly bear and take a picture before it could bite his camera and make him go away. Most people would take those pictures from a distance, not Kevin though. He wanted his pictures to feel as real as possible. It didn't matter how he would get them, somehow he always would.</p><p>The pictures would often ,take you feel like you were there as they were being taken. You could stand in front of one of his pictures and literally feel as if you were transporting through time and space to get their exactly as it was taken. People liked him for his pictures and line of work, he knew that. Even his wife didn't like him for who he was, only for his work and money. She only loved how he would come home with a fat stack of cash and use it to buy them a fancy dinner and eat it at home. Hell, his own parents only like him because of his job. Friends won't ever admit to him how they only hang out with him for his wife, seeing as she often got sex from them.  </p><p>Kevin had known that all of this had been happening, he always knew what was going to happen to or around him. Still, he decided to accept it thinking that nothing was going to change for him in the future. No one liked Kevin, we have already established that. Anyone that met him instantly took a great disliking to him, but when he told them his job and what he does for a living, they get happy and fake that they like to be around him. Kevin knew that everybody he know's were fakes, that's why he decided to take his final picture somewhere only he know's.</p><p>Strolling to his favorite place had never been as calming as had been right then. After walking for a few hours and taking a trip by a taxi, he had made it. It was an old train station that had been around where he had used to live as a kid with his parents. He remembered how he would always play near it when they took him by it on their way to talk to the train man. That's what he would always call the Conductor, the Train Man. He had already known he was someone who controlled the trains but never knew what they were called. So he had ended up calling him Train Man.</p><p>After he arrived at the train station, he set up his camera next to the tracks. He had decided to set up the camera so that it would take a picture within a minute's time. Small tic sounds were heard from the camera as it focused and re-zoomed on the man in front of it. He decided to close his eyes and wait upon his impending doom. He spread his arms wide and looked straight ahead as he heard the warning light's flicker on and off signalling how the train was near. His last thought's were, 'Was everyone proud of me?' As he saw the train come closer he heard one last tic before everything went black. After the train hit him you could see a small picture filter out of the camera. In it you could see a man smiling, right before getting hit by a train. The summer light's were glowing in the background, as well as the panicked faces of some passerby.</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note! Hi Everyone, this one was sad, sorry about that. On a lighter note, have a good day and stay healthy and safe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fₐₖₑ Yₒᵤ ₒᵤₜ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Please listen to the song 'Fake You Out' by Twenty One Pilots for this)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p> </p><p>It was night, the crisp winter air blowing on the empty tree's. Leaves were crumpled up against the snow on the ground, scattered like the many snowflakes falling from the sky. Light's were everywhere, on buildings, streetlamps, and cars. Everyone was outside on this cold midnight December's evening, gathering presents for their loved ones. People were happy and there was no sadness in sight.</p><p>Gifts were busy being wrapped in many of the stores residing in New York's Time Square. Large Christmas trees could be seen from miles away, covered in light's and ornament's. Business' were busy trying to get money while people were buying gift's faster than the could restock. There was a group of people singing carol's and jolly tunes on the doorstep's of houses. The house's filled with the scent of cinnamon and ginger, fresh baked and brewed together to create a delicious feast of sweets and tea.</p><p>There was a girl who sat in her room, laying down and letting her thought's run wild. Her friend's, School, and Christmas Break were the only things that she was thinking about. An occasional sad thought popped up in her mind, only for it to disappear. She enjoyed this year's holiday season, an she wasn't going to let certain thought's ruin it for her. She decided to grab a few manga's and her phone to head downstairs. </p><p>While she was reading a song had popped up in her headphone's. She listened to it despite only adding the song because it sounded interesting. The song started playing and she got down to the rhythm, best part was that she could understand it. She could hear the lyrics and understand them. As the song continued to play, her little brother came running down the stairs with his action figure in hand. He gripped it as he jumped of the couch and started to watch the Christmas special on tv, 'A Meiser Brother's Christmas.' </p><p>A knock was heard on the door and before she could get it, her mom ran through the kitchen to the living room. She was panting as she opened it to see caroler's. They asked her if she waned to here a few songs and she nodded happily. She looked back to her two kids and used her hand to motion them over. Sibling's jumped off of the couch and raced towards the door to listen to the caroler's on their doorstep. After all, it's their favorite part of the Christmas season.</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: I hope you had a fun time reading this, it's just what I thought of while listening to the song. Thank You for reading and stay safe and healthy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Please listen to the song 'Sarcasm' by Get Scared while reading this.)</p><p>(Warning: Self harm, Murder/Death, Blood, mentions of suicide, and Gore. Please read on with caution.)</p><p>3rd Person POV</p><p>The dark skies were glowing with the light of a thousand stars, artificial light coming from buildings and streetlamps. The moon was high in the sky watching everything below it. It was a quiet night, nobody was outside. Animals were in the forest and bugs were crawling on the ground. The rain was pouring hard and fast from the sky, lightning following soon after. The slight pitter patter of fast feet running could be heard from miles away.</p><p>Police officers were chasing him, helicopters were flying above as they tried to catch the notorious serial killer in their midst. "Suicidal Killer" is what they called him. The reason being is because he always framed his murder's as a suicide. Drug Overdose, Blood loss, Run over, you name it he's done it. He was one of the hardest criminal's to catch in their district. Always running away and fleeing the scene, never being caught withing the 3 years he's been on the run. They have little to no background on him, the most they suspect is that he's a teenager.</p><p>Police officers had closed in on an alleyway, the killer was cornered. "Give up now! You have no where to go you filthy Killer!" The teenager was looking at them with confusion and insanity. 'Do they really think that I'm gonna go with them? Immature fools. I suppose I can play with them a little bit longer.' "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨." The cops looked at him confused. They reached for their guns and pulled them out, looking at each other and nodding before looking back at the criminal. </p><p>The so called "Suicidal Killer" stood up straight and brought their hands up behind their head.(Like Killua) and leaned against the alleyway wall. "𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨." Looking even more confused the cops started walking forwards while a few stayed back. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴." "What the hell are you talking about kid?" Instead of saying anything they let out a sigh and reached for their pockets and grabbed a knife. They brought it up to their arm and lifted up their sleeve.</p><p>Suddenly, you could hear little slicing sounds as the teenager sliced their arms.Shocked, the cops attempted to go help the kid before getting the knife held up in their direction. "If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die." They laughed and put the knife down, dropping it to their sides. The blood ran down his arm as he reached into his backpack. Pulling out a gun, the cops held their's up in defense.  "Kid, put the gun down now and come over here safely. Do not shoot or we will be forced-" A gunshot was heard through the air as the cop was blown back, his brain matter flying onto the car behind him. "Stick's and Stones could break my bones." He pulled out another gun and closed his backpack as the stood in shock looking at their fallen comrade. "Do you think this is a game!?" The teenager looked at the police in mock confusion before speaking. "But anything you say will only fuel my lungs?" He grinned and started running towards them, flipping in the air and shooting. He kicked, punched, broke and killed the officers in that area. Before dying, one of them called for backup. </p><p>The teen started running away from that area and heard cars start to chase him. Light's were turned on and cops were leaning outside of their windows, gun's in hand. Shooting could be heard as he avoided them all. He started scaling and jumping onto buildings, helicopters were following him. "Don't mind me I'm just spilling our guts." He got shot in the leg but continued his running. "If this is love I don't wanna be loved." Smoke could be seen coming out of the cars and helicopter's, fogging up the once clear nighttime air. "You pollute the room with your filthy tongue." He put a hand on his neck and started coughing to get the air out of his throat. "Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up!"</p><p>He started laughing once again and aimed his gun, shooting at the engines on the helicopter's, successfully taking it down. Blood was still coming out his now open wound, muscles showing. Veins and slight bone were also visible to see. "Don't mind me I'm just spilling my guts." He ran a little more before looking down to see a rope hanging from a lamp post. "If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck," He rubbed his neck ad kept running, picking up his speed. "Before an audience of death."</p><p>He was on a roof where he met a few police officer's, gun's drawn and ready to shoot. "This is your last chance to comply to our wishes, hand over your guns before we have to shoot." 'That doesn't make any fucking sense, their going to shoot me if I don't give them my guns? What's the point then?' Suddenly, he had an idea; a very horrible one at that. "You could be the corpse and I could be the killer, If I could be the devil you could be the sinner." He threw a wink at them and laughed. "You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer. Everything you say is like music to my ears!" "I see what they mean when they said he was crazy, he's a fucking psychopath!" One police officer said to another. The teenager frowned at that and got a little sad. "Am I really that bad? I just want everyone to be happy, happy with me and what I do. But I just couldn't find anyone to support me. That's all I wanted, support! What's so wrong with wanting something you'll never get!? Why can't I ever find anyone to support me, to help me. I need help, I need it badly, please help me. I'm going insane at this point please someone help me!" He fell to his knees and started crying and shaking. He grabbed his guns and held them close, not letting them go but instead holding them to his chest.</p><p>The few police officers who were up there ran towards the boy and tried to grab him. They didn't care about him, all they wanted was their money. He helpless teenager looked up to see greedy money hungry police officers smiling at him. There were only three of them on the roof, creeping towards him with their guns in hand. The boy held his guns up and shot at them multiple times before dropping his guns. He cried as he looked towards the body's and started screaming as was crying. "Failure find me; to tie me up now. I'm bad, as bad as it gets." He grabbed at his neck again and rubbed it. "Failure find me, to hang me up now by my neck. I'm a fate worse then death." The boy stood up, grabbed his guns and put them back in his backpack  as he ran away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: Hi! This is the longest chapter in this book yet! I hope that you enjoyed this, stay safe and healthy and I'll see you in the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. My Delicate Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella's POV</p><p>It was a new day in Cleveland, Ohio. The October rain and snowy slush covered the ground, preventing most people from going outside. Cats and Dogs walked on the streets searching for a home to take them into. People running to their houses to escape the weather falling down upon them. Families in cars singing along to the radio with whatever Halloween song played. I decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day, I figured that I should visit my boyfriend anyways. </p><p>After taking a shower, getting dressed, and eating, I went to my car before pulling it out. I left the small driveway and soon enough turned onto the freeway entrance. I saw fewer cars than yesterday, it seems that the cold created issues for others and prevented them from going out. The radio turned on with the click of a finger, instantly the popular song 'Monster's Mash' came on. I hummed the lyrics and occasionally sung them out loud. </p><p>A left turn was made as I turned off of the not so busy freeway before going down a street. The street led to multiple other streets that lead to homes, apartments, and stores. Even fewer cars were on the roads, I was becoming nervous from the lack of them. Usually the street he lives on is quite busy; so why is there nobody outside today? The rain had made it a little difficult to drive but not to much as to keep people inside all day?</p><p>I turned onto Noah's street, he lived in a nicely sized house. Three rooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and basement were all inside. Even though he lived alone, with the occasion of visiting friends, family, and girlfriend, he loves his privacy. Insisted that 'You can never have too much privacy!' whenever someone had asked him. I always wondered why he had so much space, it seemed unnecessary considering how much stuff he has. Noah has very few belonging's, just things that you would see in everyday homes. The weird part was that he styled the room as if he wasn't the only one living there. </p><p>All rooms had different themes, one was more childish, one like a teenager's, and the other like a parent's. He never let me go into the parental themed room though, always said that it was special and couldn't be touched. He would often complain about how he felt paranoid, like he was watched by the judging eyes of dead individuals. Never specified individuals would always watch him, mess with him, and terrify him. This is what he always said though, he recently stopped talking like a madman though. I'm glad, Noah always creeped me out talking about the deceased like that. I'm his girlfriend and even then he doesn't tell me everything. Like what happened to his family, I know that it's a sensitive matter, but I wish that he would just talk to me about them. What were they like? Noah never has told me about them, just that they're 'In a better place now.'</p><p>Pulling into my boyfriend's driveway, I saw him behind the door. A pair of eyes peered from behind the peephole hiding the rest of his body from view. I stepped out of my car and locked it before knocking on the front door. He opened it and ushered me inside before closing it rather quickly. As if he had something to hide, or rather someone to hide from. "Hello Darling, how are you?" Noah turned to me and asked after locking the door. I looked up at him and let out a small smile. "I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking Pumpkin." </p><p>Noah has beautiful coffee-colored curly hair. It was large and spread out in multiple places, specks of gingery pumpkin curls hid in it as well. Those cloudy grey eyes that gave off a wintery feel, as if you were drinking Hot Chocolate and wrapped in a fuzzy soft blanket. His eyes were one of my favorite features on him, besides his hair. He has a slim but angular body, sharp angles in one place and slim in the next. His long arms were in no way lanky or bony. A healthy figure is what he was, quite handsome too. He is obsessed with me and has no intentions of letting me go, especially too far away from him. He lets me have my freedom so long as I visit him when need be. I'm requested to meet him once every week on the fifth day, if I don't he does unspeakable things towards me that I would rather not mention.</p><p>As I walk towards the couch I can hear him follow along behind me. He pushes me onto the said object before sitting next to me. Noah looks at me with a burning passion, dangerous curiosity flowing out of his eyes as if they're his tears. Deadly wonder and amazement flood through him as I tell stories about how the past week has been for me so far. Leaning towards me he places his smooth hands onto my face before pulling me in for a kiss, his lips mixing with the cherry lipstick I had put on this morning. The decadent red smears onto his face as our lips moved in hot blooded love. I pull away from him before seeing his happy expression, before he starts to laugh. A childlike laugh coats the room as Noah looks at me laughing even more. I don't understand him, did I do something to make him laugh. Was I the one to make my Beloved laugh?</p><p>"Can I show you something My love?" Noah looked at me after he stopped laughing, to which I looked back. "If it will make you happy then yes." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch and pulled me towards a room. From what I could identify, it was the child's room first. He had banned me from going inside, the only reason I know it is a child's room is because of the wooden name board on the door. It's painted pink and has black polka dots on it with the words, 'Sarah's room, no adults allowed!' with a white bow on top. Pumpkin opened the door before letting me in. He walked in behind me and closed the door behind us, locking us in the room. Immediately I noticed a putrid smell and walked around the room trying to find the source of it. It was only when I stepped onto something hard and heard a crunch before I looked down and let out a shriek of horror. </p><p>On the floor was a mangled corpse of a little girl. She was wearing a faded and crinkled strawberry pink dress with white polka dots on it. She had on white ruffle socks and black belt buckle shoes with a golden clip on the side. Her hair was matted and ruined, covered and filled with maggots and other bugs of the sort. Her face was torn with holes, decaying muscle, and bone sticking out from under the pale skin. Her eyes were there, staring up at me with no hints of life left, nor the ability to look away. Her arms were outstretched on the floor as if asking for a hug, hands gripping the air as a way to try and escape the pain of her death. Her mouth was closed, worms occasionally crawling past before slipping past and into a new crevice of her body. The last thing I noticed was a little straw hat the size for a doll, a pink ribbon tied around it a little ways away from her head. </p><p>A cough slipped past my lips as I stumbled backwards towards the door. Vomit started to pour down my lips like a waterfall, the disgusting colors mixing together making a filthy brown. "Why, whatever's the matter my Darling?" I gasped in shock after heaving my stomach out. "W-what is this and why do you have it? Who was s-she?" Noah looked at me before sighing. "She was my little sister, I killed her for reasons that you do not need to know." Appalled, that's how I felt. What reason was there to murder your own flesh and blood? "Noah, you and I both know that this is not acceptable. You can't do this and simply expect there not to be a problem with it." He looked angered with me, and before I could speak he had slapped me across the face. </p><p>"Don't you get it? I've been building us a family since before I met you! See, she can be our daughter, my younger brother that died in his room can be her brother, and my parents can be the loving grandma and grandpa. Their already dead, so what's to stop us from using their body's to create the perfect little family for us? I have hoped for this dream since I was a child and I'm not about to let you ruin it!" Stepping towards me, a hand was placed onto my cheek. "A little family with the use of your family's corpse's is something that I would never think you'd do. Actually, I'm not so sure what I should think or not think of when I'm around you. But this, this is unacceptable and a new low for us. I love you and still do, but I can't live my life knowing that you killed your family just to build us a fake family when we can have our own just fine. I thought that we could get past your obsessiveness, and build a healthier relationship. But I guess we all have unachievable dreams at some point."</p><p>Noah looked at me and took his hand off of my cheek. "Why would you say this? I thought that we could have our own perfect little family together no matter how fake or unrealistic it is. But I guess we just think a little differently, no worries though. You'll be my bride and I'll be your husband, just you wait." A blue jaded ring was presented to me and forced onto my left hand. He put a silver ring onto his hand and asked me if I would marry him. "No, you've gone to far, I love you but this is too much. There's a dead corpse 6 feet away from us and you want me to marry you?" Before I could say much else, a loud 'Thwack' sound was in the air. My head was throbbing and before I could pass out, I felt a pair of hands on my mouth. He moved them to say the words 'I do.' against my will. I passed out and the last thing I heard was the faint sound of an "I do." as a kiss left itself onto my lips.</p><p> </p><p>Author's note: Hello Guys, sorry for the long wait for an update. (haha that rhymed) Anyways, I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Have a good rest of your day and I'll see you next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Suicide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Suicide, Bullying, Cutting, Transgender Discrimination, and Swearing.)</p><p>Alex's POV</p><p>I was leaving the Nurse's Office when I was kicked onto the floor. "What did we get here boys?" Max asked. Jacob replied with, "I don't know Max... What's a loser like you doing here after school?" Ramon spoke up after his silence, " She doesn't even belong here! Transgender freaks like her don't belong in this school. Look around, no one here supports or loves you. Your parents already don't so why can't you get that through that big head of yours?" I wanted to cry, but then they would tease me about it.</p><p>"P-please stop, I-I didn't mean to c-cause you a-any t-trouble. S-so please l-leave me alone..." I stuttered. They laughed at me and shouted rude things at me, which caught the attention of people passing by. They formed a little crowd and started to whisper and gossip about me. "Oh look, it's that Transgender Freak why's she even here? Most of the teachers despise the LGBTQ+ community, so why leave her here?"</p><p>Or things like, "It doesn't matter if she has good grades or not, she doesn't belong here with the rest of us." Of course there were the occasional religious comments such as, "God didn't want same sex men and women to like each other!" Or, "You have surely committed a sin and will go to Hell!" By now, I've had my fair share of complaints. People say that you feel numb after a while and that it doesn't affect you anymore, but it does.</p><p>When I came out that I was Transgender and wanted to referred to as a he, people absolutely despised me. They hated me, wanted nothing to do with me... Now, I've accepted it. They're right about me, I don't know who I'm supposed to like. My parents don't accept me for who I am and shame me about it everyday. They call me a "Disgrace to our family" and ignore me. I'm touch starved and want to be hugged and loved.</p><p>I want to hug my mom and dad and watch Netflix with them. Every time I tried to go near them they either hit me or they screamed at me. Now, I try to get used to the emptiness in my stomach. Over the years, my friends left me. One by one each day, one of my friends or loved ones would want nothing to do with me. They make fun of me, bully me, abuse me. They wanted nothing to do with me, yet, I still loved them and cared for them.</p><p>Is it really so bad that I want to be a boy? I believed that I should've been born a male, not as a female. Why? Why can I never understand who I am and what I want? Why can't the LGBTQ+ community be free and live their lives, without having to worry that someone will offend them? Why do we have to feel bad about who we are? Why are people disgusted by two male or female couples kissing? Why does my family, friends, school have to be homophobic?</p><p>After a few years of this constant abuse, I fell into depression. I started growing even more distant to those around me, and didn't enjoy my usual interests. As long as I don't cause trouble or get into anybody's way, then I'll be fine. Now, people are throwing things at me as I sit on the floor. Before things could get worse, I'm picked up from the floor and dragged away from them. I look up to be met with the principal. He stares at me and stands me upright so I can look at him. His deep voice speaks out, "Amy, I need you to refrain from getting in trouble, it will cause an inconvenience to occur. Oh, and do refrain from talking about the LGBTQ+ community at our school, I don't know what those kids do to you, but I do know that they shouldn't be hurting or offending you or anyone else because of this. Now, hurry up and go home; eat a cookie or something to feel better. I really don't care what you do, but look like you're happy to go here! You'll diminish the little reputation we have at this school." As he walked away from me I felt tears start to cascade down my face. "He doesn't care. He just cares about the school's reputation!" I thought. " I am sick and tired of everyone around me. Abusing me, hurting me mentally and physically, treating me like I'm worthless." The tears started to run faster as my mind came to a conclusion. "Fine, since no one cares about me and treats me like trash anyways, maybe if I wipe myself off of the earth i'll be forgotten!" I grabbed my things that had fallen to the floor where the once big crowd was and ran away. I went to the store closest to me that sold rope. I quickly bought it and continued to run. It was getting dark out, I had nearly been at the school for 2 hours before I left, and it took me 30 minutes to buy the rope without raising suspicion. My strawberry squishy chain was rapidly moving around on my backpack straps as I ran. I abruptly stopped as I came face to face with a forest. It had large willow trees that had large branches, curling into each other. Since it was night, you could hardly see the brown that the trees usually shone. Putting my slight fear aside, I ran into the dark woods. I kept running until I saw a tree. Not just any tree, no. This tree was special. It is completely black and slightly charred, as if someone or something was burned there. It had large thick branches that were curling into themselves like other trees. The bark was chipped and falling apart. I scaled the tree until I saw a branch that was low enough to climb onto, but High enough that it would be harder to climb down. I grabbed the rope out of my backpack, but not before grabbing my phone. I climbed up the tree and got started tying a noose. When I had finished, I tied it around the tree, securing it so it would be hard to break. I slipped the hole around my neck; tying it up tight. I had placed a knife in my pocket earlier and grabbed it. I placed it to my arm, slashing it thoroughly. Watching the blood flow down like a waterfall. I quickly switched to my other arm, excited to go through this one too. Once I had finished, I put the knife back into my pocket and examined my wounds. Too many scars to count were on my arms. They were mainly deep, that way I would die faster. I grabbed my phone and got to work writing a note that no one would probably see.</p><p>Dear world,</p><p>I'm happy to say that by the time you're reading this, I'll most likely be dead. Just so you know, all of this is my fault. Because I couldn't figure out who I was supposed to be, on the inside and out, I wrapped you all into my problems. I can't take the pain anymore; the guilt eating me up inside. I've tried to tell others that I was truly meant to be born as a male, but no one believed me or took me seriously.</p><p>Mom, I wish that I could've been a better daughter to you. I never meant to or wanted to disappoint you. I hope that you soon forget me.</p><p>Dad, I apologize for letting you down. You did everything to raise me right, and yet I messed up big time. I know that you're angry with me, but please; for my and everyone around you sake, please forget me.</p><p>Brother, You were the best brother that I could ever ask for. You did nothing wrong. You were right to call me a piece of trash and treat me terribly, I deserved it.</p><p>Finally; My Principal, You were a good principal. You cared for all of your students, and I appreciate you for this. Promise me, when they are in times of dire need, don't push them away. Care for them as you would your own. Please don't tell others about my death, I wouldn't want your school's reputation to plummet into the earth.</p><p>With all that's said, Family, I love you. Please, all of you, forget me.</p><p>Signed, Amy</p><p>With that I finished my note and logged out of google docs. After that was done I went into YouTube. I went into my playlist full of depressing music and hit play. It only had a few songs, but they were my favorite. I hit play and turned up the volume all the way. The first to play was Hey There Delilah. I found an artist who changes how songs sound, so they sound sadder. Immediately, The song started playing. I sat on the branch, looking at the ground. I was softly humming the tune until it got to the end. I started to sing along to the lyrics. "Oh, it's what you do to me, it's what you do to me." I decided to grab my knife out again when the next song started to play. It was Pumped Up Kicks, except this version was melancholy compared to the original. Instead of humming right away, I started singing while cutting my arms. The words that I sang came out wobbly. I was crying my heart out while harshly slicing my arms. As I sang, my voice started to gradually increase in volume; until I was almost shouting the words. "And all the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run better run, outrun my gun. And all the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run; outrun my bullet." The song continued as I kept working on my arms. The next song came on, one of my favorites; This Is Home. The song started up with the words 'Often I am upset, that I cannot fall in love but I guess; this avoids the stress of falling out of it." After that line, I was a sobbing mess. The amount of pain and comfort that I received when listening to this song; was too much for me. Like the other songs, I was singing along to this one as well. Soon after the song ended. The next on the list was another favorite that always made me feel hopeful inside, The song Lemon Boy. To me; I felt that I would have someone who was there for me, someone that I could rely on when hearing this song. I always loved singing the chorus, it sent a feeling of satisfaction through me when I did. "Lemon Boy and me started to get along together, I helped him plant his seeds; we mowed the lawn in bad weather. It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him, so I got myself a citrus friend." As I finished singing another song came on. After that I just listened to the music while my eyes were closed. I was either singing or humming along. Finally, the last song came on. It was the slowed down version of Hennessy. As the song started playing, I stood up onto the branch looking down. Before I jumped, I sang the last few words of the song. "I don't think that you'd understand, I don't think that, cannot reset..." With that I put the bloody knife back into my pocket, and jumped.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>